


Rebelling

by Batfink



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angry Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluffy Ending, GNU Terry Pratchett, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Identity Issues, Kissing, M/M, Protective Crowley, Rebellion, those angels are bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: “I'm rebelling.”  Aziraphale replied with a haughty sniff.“Against what, exactly?”  Crowley enquired.“What've ya got?”  Aziraphale sneered and Crowley was taken aback by the tone.





	Rebelling

It started with a pair of socks. Black socks. Not really a big deal thought Crowley. Okay, so he hadn't actually ever seen Aziraphale wear black socks, but in the grand scheme, not really that strange.

If he'd known the socks were the start of... something, well, he might have questioned them, but hindsight and all that. So, Aziraphale wore black socks and Crowley didn't comment.

Then came the black t-shirt. It looked a little odd, what with the beige trousers and the cream coat, but Crowley was too busy being surprised by the lack of bow-tie and waistcoat to really focus on the t-shirt. He thought about mentioning it, but that might involve 'feelings' and those really weren't in his wheelhouse, so to speak, so still he didn't comment.

When the black skinny jeans appeared, Crowley was too busy being stunned to comment. Would you look at the arse on that Angel, he thought to himself trying not to choke on his own tongue. 

Come to think of it, Aziraphale looked a bit skinnier. When was the last time they went out to dinner, or lunch he wondered.

“Did you stop eating?” He asked, reluctantly accepting he might have to 'do feelings'.

Aziraphale shrugged. “Didn't see the point any more.”

“But you love eating?” Crowley protested.

Aziraphale shrugged again and finally, Crowley had to give in and ask. “Are you having some sort of an, I don't know, crisis or something?”

“I'm rebelling.” Aziraphale replied with a haughty sniff.

“Against what, exactly?” Crowley enquired.

“What've ya got?” Aziraphale sneered and Crowley was taken aback by the tone.

“I'm a demon that's been kicked out of hell, Aziraphale, I've haven't got anything. Much less something for you to rebel against.” Crowley threw up his hands in frustration. His Angel was acting mighty strange.

Aziraphale waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. “I didn't mean you specifically. Got any booze?”

So they drank and they talked nonsense and they avoided any more talk of feelings and eventually Crowley staggered home, but before he did, he made Aziraphale promise to come over the following day.

Crowley was startled out of a nap the following mid morning, by his door banging open before Aziraphale swaggered in. “Jesus H Santa Claus!” Crowley exclaimed when he saw his Angel.

The all black ensemble of before had been added to with a leather jacket and heavy black boots, but that wasn't what took Crowley's breath away. Gone was Aziraphale's white blonde curls and in their place, a shaggy mess of overlong dark brown hair, and a, I kid you not, is that a goatee?

Aziraphale stood in the doorway facing Crowley's throne and grinned at him. “What do you think?”

Crowley gaped at him. Then gaped at him some more, his mouth opening and closing as his brain scrambled to make sense of what his eyes refused to believe. He swallowed, hard and then made a sound somewhere between a groan and a squeak.

“Angel?” He finally managed to gasp.

Aziraphale shook his head. “Not any more.” He put his hands on his hips. “I'm done with those bastards. I'm going to be a plain old human from now on.”

“You look more like a demon.” Crowley croaked.

Aziraphale shrugged. “I'm thinking of getting a motorbike. I've heard they're a lot of fun.”

There was that squeak noise coming from Crowley again. “Fuck!”

“Do you think Celestial beings can get tattoos? I suppose they can. You have one.” Aziraphale gestured towards Crowley's cheek snake.

“No.” Crowley growled and Aziraphale frowned at him as Crowley rose from his throne, pulling himself up to his full height. “No.” He stated again as he stalked towards his Angel.

Aziraphale, instinctively backed up as Crowley advanced on him. A nervous look in his eyes. Crowley continued to advance on him until he had him backed against the wall. “No!” He insisted again as he brought his hands up to cup his Angel's face. “This will never do.” He snarled and then his lips were on Aziraphale's. His body pressing his Angel into the wall.

They kissed, hot and heavy, tongues battling for dominance until Aziraphale forced his lips free, panting. “What the...”

“I don't know what's gotten into you lately Angel, but it needs to stop.” Crowley demanded. “I..” He grit his teeth for a second then practically spat out the rest of the sentence. “Love you just the way you were.”

Aziraphale's eyes went wide and he stared into Crowley's yellow eyes. “You what?”

“You heard me Angel. I won't say it again.” Crowley huffed, but Aziraphale leaned in and kissed him again.

When he pulled away for a second time and Crowley opened his eyes, Aziraphale was back to looking like his old self. “You wanna tell me what all that was about?” Crowley asked softly stroking his thumbs across his Angel's cheeks.

Aziraphale blushed and looked down. “I got tired of those blasted angels pushing me around. Gabriel mocking me, saying I'd gone soft. I... I just wanted to show them....” He trailed off, pouting.

Crowley pulled him into a hug. “You're the strongest person I know, Angel. Don't ever let those bastards get to you.”

Aziraphale clung to Crowley's shirt and Crowley held him tight, stroked his fingers through the blonde again curls. “I love you too.” Aziraphale whispered.

Crowley smiled, yellow eyes gleaming. “I know you do, Angel. Always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, it took my dumb ass a minute to realise that Aziraphale was played by the same actor that was Lucian, in Underworld but once I did, I absolutely had to smash the two together. So incase you are wondering what rebellious Aziraphale looks like, it's Lucian.


End file.
